Mon âme a son mystère , ma vie a son secret
by Titanic492
Summary: Les pensées d'un spectre tourmenté , Sylphide du basilic . Son âme a son mystère , sa vie a son secret . Ma premier Fan-fic .


Un grand merci **_a ma Déesse Lounacat_ **qui a du corriger mes bêtises .

Voici ma premier Fan-fic de Saint seiya . Sur un personnage que j'apprécie Sylphide du basilic .

**_Rating:_** T

_**Genre :**_ Song-Fic .

**_résumé:_** les pensées d'un spectre tourmenté , Sylphide du basilic .

J'espère que vous prendrai du plaisir a la lire . Et merci ma Déesse .

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Mon âme a son mystère, ma vie a son secret<strong>_

_J'ai dû taire mon amour éternel_

_Un amour inaperçu_

_Toujours à ses côtés et pourtant_

Je pensais que si moi aussi, je me tenais à ses côtés, moi Sylphide du basilic étoile céleste de la victoire, je pourrais moi aussi marcher à tes côtés silencieusement, sans que tu me remarques. Pourtant en sa présence, tu montres un visage serein. Dans tes yeux sont gravés la loyauté, et même l'admiration, la volonté, le courage le dévouement. Je voyais tout ça sur ton visage, mais je voyais la vérité au fond de tes yeux.

_J'ai voulu forcer les portes du bonheur_

_J'espérais apercevoir un recoin du paradis_

_Où pousseraient les fleurs du bonheur_

_De temps en temps_

_Un regard de toi_

_Et pourtant_

On me considère comme le plus fort des lieutenants à son service, admiration, gloire, pouvoir, je les ai toujours souhaités de ta part, mais pas des autres et pourtant. Même si c'est un regard de haine, ça me vas-tu moment que tu me regardes. Rien d'autre n'a de l'importance.

_Je ne pourrais vivre sans toi,_

_Comme toi qui ne pourrais vivre sans lui_

_Rien ne vit dans tes souvenirs à part lui_

_L'avenir, pour toi, c'est lui._

Je ne voulais pas te trahir, ni te faire pleurer en étant plus proche de lui. Je voulais un monde où tu pourrais être heureux. Je voulais surtout être à tes côtés, mais cela m'est impossible, notre façon d'aimer est le seul point commun que j'ai pu trouver, notre loyauté est différente la tienne est sienne, la mienne est tienne. Je cherche à te protéger comme tu le protèges. Pourtant, nous ne sommes pas si différents, tu l'aimes, je t'aime, tu le protèges au péril de ta vie, comme moi qui suis prêt à donner la mienne pour lui, juste pour toi.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Doucement, mon âme a été_

Je me souviens de ta réaction en voyant l'état dans lequel il était à son retour de mission du sanctuaire sous-marin, l'horreur, la peur se lisaient sur ton visage, les mêmes rides que les miennes qui s'étaient creusées sur mon visage après avoir découvert votre relation.

_La douleur est entrée dans ma vie,_

Tu étais resté à ses côtés quand même, pour l'épauler, le soutenir, même s'il avait refusé. Je voulais faire pareil à ton égard, mais toi aussi, tu aurais refusé comme lui l'a fait. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas à sa place, moi aussi, je voudrais goûter à cette douceur dont tu fais preuve à son égard ? Ça m'avait rempli de bonheur de voire ce côté de toi, ce côté tendre et attachant à la fois. À cet instant, j'ai su que tu étais fragile en amour, avant d'être envoyé pour chercher l'armure d'Athéna.

_Je voudrais que_

_Mon nom remplie tes lèvres,_

_Ton corps et ton âme que_

_Tes lèvres murmurent mon nom comme les miennes, _

Je le sers loyalement juste pour être plus proche de toi et tu me détestes. Ta gentillesse, ton sourire à son égard m'ont détruit. Je n'ai jamais connu la chaleur humaine. Je l'ai remarqué qu'à ma mort, contre la balance qui m'avait pris dans ses bras par surprise en me comparant à l'un de ses camarades alors que je pensais à toi. Je pouvais sentir un sourire ironique se figer sur son visage. Ton nom était la seule chose qui brûlait mes lèvres à cet instant.

_Mais l'amour que tu lui portes m'est si facile_

_Comme une fleur épanouie,_

_Je voudrais te rendre cet amour que tu lui portes_

_Dans mon regard, tu comprendrais,_

_Que tu es ma pensée,_

_À tous tes vœux, je répondrai,_

_Avant qu'ils soient prononcés._

Pourtant, il t'avait trahi, il t'avait ôté la vie, alors que tu lui étais si loyal, je regrette d'être mort avant toi, pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas pu te protéger. Pourquoi aimer un être tel que lui, pour toi partir était impossible, alors tu as préféré te tenir à ses côtés plutôt de le laisser mourir seul, tu voulais le protéger comme moi, je voulais te protéger. Faire changer ça, je ne sais pas comment. Pourtant, ces moments à ses côtés étaient merveilleux pour toi, pour lui ce n'était rien d'autre que de la loyauté alors qu'il ne voyait pas tes sentiments à son égard. Il ne voyait en toi qu'un moyen d'assouvir ses désirs charnels, le partenaire idéal qui ne lui refusait rien et qui ne protestait jamais à tout ce qu'il faisait. Si tes sentiments m'étaient destinés, je te les aurais rendus au centuple, pourquoi rester avec quelqu'un qui ne te rendra pas ton bonheur, alors que moi, j'aurais pu te rendre heureux.

_Tu n'en as pas voulu de cet amour_

_Spirituel et charnel_

_Tu n'as pas voulu de ma passion_

_Ni de mon désir envers toi_

_Non, tu ne le savais pas_

Moi aussi, je voulais goûter tes lèvres, entendre ta voix sous mes caresses torrides et tendres, voir tes réactions sous l'effet de ma passion qui ne brûle que pour toi. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, te prendre pas la force, te faire des choses humiliantes, te forcer la main. Cela ne me passerait pas par la tête, je ne suis pas comme lui. Je te voulais, te désirais, mais par-dessus tout, je souhaitais que tu t'offres à moi.

_À toi seul, tu peuples ma solitude_

_Je ferme doucement les yeux_

_Après les pensées et les mirages_

_Je me suis lentement demandé_

_Où était le deuil de mes vœux_

Regarder en arrière est impossible pour moi. J'en ai fait le serment, doucement, je chante mes mots interdits emportés par ces ailes qui t'ont emporté loin de moi. Mais en réalité, tu étais déjà loin de ma portée, que puis je faire ? Contre lui, comment veux-tu que je fasse quelque chose, rien ne pourra changer ça. Mes sentiments ne t'atteindront pas, emporté par les battements de ses ailes qui t'emmenaient loin de moi.

Entends ma voix s'il te plaît.

_Un vœu irréalisable_

_Ses ailes qui emportent tout ont aussi emporté mes espoirs_

_Mes rêves en étaient brisés son même que je me déclare,_

_Tu étais déjà hors de ma portée, un jour peut être..._

_Ton rêve, encore, me hante,_

J'accepte la mort dont tu voulais, mourir pour lui, noyant ton bonheur dans mes yeux,

Pourtant, il est mort et toi aussi, Valentine encore. Pourquoi me battre alors contre le chevalier du dragon alors qu'il est mort ? C'était juste pour que tu me regardes de l'autre côté. Même si tu n'es plus Val, non en réalité, je voulais juste venger ta mort. Je ne savais pas qui était le coupable, je savais juste que c'était un chevalier de bronze.

Alors je les tuerais tous. C'est pour ça que je me suis relevé, que j'ai refusé de mourir sous l'attaque de mon adversaire.

_Ta mort est un lourd fardeau pour mon cœur meurtri, toutes les illusions ont péri._

_Tu n'en as pas voulu de cet amour tendre et passionner_

_Qui ne demandait rien que de pouvoir t'aimer ;_

_Et qui voulait te soutenir_

_Tu n'en as pas voulu, pour marcher dans la vie,_

_Un cœur dur, grave, sévère et tendre à la fois_

_Ton cœur_

_Val_

_Une crevasse dans mon cœur qui me rappelle ton passage_

_Mon cœur est meurtri,_

_Mon amour l'est tout aussi._

Ta mort a été inutile. Pourtant, j'ai accepté cette cicatrice indélébile ; je cours apprêt un rêve fait de douleur et de peine, au point de me jeter dans l'Hyper-dimension. Mon rêve était ton bonheur et non pas ta haine. Le lendemain n'existe pas, tu es mort. Comment faire pour avancer, tout est noir et blanc. Je ferme les yeux. Comment faire pour m'endormir sans remords, autant me laisser mourir.

_Renaître a la vie prés de toi_

_À toujours été mon souhait_

_Dans le présent, dans l'avenir,_

_Dans le passé et la future_

_Si tu m'aimais comme je t'aime,_

_Alors_

_..._

_**fin**_

* * *

><p>Q-Q ne me frappe pas !<p> 


End file.
